


One Alaska Night

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Eddie's Latino Heat needs a little help thawing out.





	One Alaska Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes - This was finished a long, long, long time ago. I found it in a folder with some other things that were also finished a long, long, long time ago. I’m hoping that by posting some of these it motivates me into finishing more things that were A) started too many years ago to count and B) more recent things. *crosses fingers*
> 
> Timeframe: 2/5/2005 Fairbanks, AK house (non-televised) show. Both Raw and Smackdown wrestlers stopped here after a tour of Japan.

Eddie Guerrero was freezing.

He looked out the hotel room window for the fifth time in as many minutes, glaring at the rapidly falling snow as he cursed under his breath in Spanish. A sudden storm had blown in, cancelling flights and leaving most of WWE’s roster stranded in Fairbanks for the time being.  “Whose brainless idea was it for us to come to Alaska in the middle of winter again?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the man sprawled out on one of the room’s double beds.

“Vince’s,” Chris Benoit said as he turned a page of the book he was reading. He was sitting up against the headboard, bare feet crossed at the ankles and dressed in faded blue jeans and an Edmonton Oilers sweatshirt. “From what Dean said he figured that since both Raw and Smackdown were all coming back from Japan on the same flight and had to stop here anyway, we might as well do a show.”  He shrugged.  “The fans up here get one once in a blue moon, apparently.”

“And I know why. We’d all freeze our _cajones_ off if we had to come up here more often,” Eddie grumbled as he rubbed his hands together. “ _Dios,_ I’m freezing. It feels like they went and shut off the heat in this entire hotel. No…the entire state.”

“It’s actually not that bad in here.”

Eddie stared at him. “Did that head butt you landed on Big Show knock something loose up there?”

Chris rolled his eyes. “It used to get a lot colder some winters growing up in Edmonton. “

“Yeah…well…I didn’t see snow until I started travelling to shows. It don’t do _loco_ shit like this in El Paso.” Eddie glanced out the window again, shaking his head and shivering a little. “Never get used to this. Not if I live to be as old as _mi abuela_.”

Seeing the miserable look on Eddie’s face, Chris put down his book and got up, moving toward the window. Pressing his front to the Latino’s back, he wrapped his arms around him. “Better?” he asked as he buried a kiss in his lover’s dark hair.

Eddie let out a happy little sigh as he relaxed in Chris’ strong arms. “Much better. _Gracias_.”  There was a pause. “Although I’m wondering a little what took you so long to get the hint. Maybe that head butt **did** knock something loose?”

Chris let out a soft chuckle. “Head butting Big Show is like hitting a pillow.  It’s all padding. I’m fine.” Reaching out, he took Eddie’s hands in his. “Damn, you are cold, aren’t you? Your fingers are like ice.”  He began rubbing them.

“You’re doing a _muy bueno_ job of warming them up, querido,” Eddie said, still smiling. “Makes me think you’d do a pretty good job of warming up the rest of me.”

“You haven’t complained about my methods so far.” Chris nuzzled Eddie’s ear, drawing a sigh out of him. “How’s that for a start?”

Eddie’s shiver this time had nothing to do with the cold. It had taken years for him to get past all of Chris’ defenses, even longer for them to become what they were now, but this…feeling strong arms around him and hearing the affection on that soft gravelly voice while looking into Canadian sky blue eyes and seeing the love in them…it made everything they had both gone through in getting here worthwhile. “A good one so far,” he said as he turned around in Chris’ arms. He let go of Chris’s hands long enough to slip one under his sweatshirt, fingers caressing bare skin. His smile became a grin as Chris gasped. “This is an even better one.”

“Eddie,” The name came out in a breathless whisper. “God…your hands…”

“Are they still cold?” Eddie’s hand wandered upward. “Or are they finally warming up?”

“God, you’re a tease,” Chris muttered even as his fingers tightened around the hand in his. He had always loved Eddie’s hands; strong and sure, they had given comfort, soothed away pain and held him close on more than one occasion. Now, though, those hands were driving him crazy.

“It would be teasing if I said I wanted to keep standing here and watching the snowflakes,” Eddie corrected, grinning at the reaction he was coaxing out of his lover. “Especially when what I really want to do is lie you down, take this off you,” He indicated the sweatshirt with a nod of his head. “And make love to you until spring comes.”

“I don’t think we can take that long. People would start looking for us after a while,” Chris said with a smile. “Not to mention the fact that we’d probably pass out from exhaustion.” He let out another sigh as Eddie’s fingers traced over his abs. “Eddie…I swear to God if you keep doing that…”

“You’ll do what, _querido_?” Eddie brushed his lips against Chris’ in a teasing little kiss, drawing another soft moan out of the Canadian. “Because if you don’t have any ideas? I certainly have one or two.” He tweaked one of Chris’ nipples for emphasis.

Chris finally decided that he had been subjected to enough teasing. Growling, he cupped Eddie’s face in his hands and drew him into a tongue-tangling kiss.

Eddie let out a muffled moan of his own as he pressed himself against Chris. His moan grew even louder when one of the Canadian’s hands slid down his pack and palmed his ass. “Chris… _mi amo_ …”

“What were you saying about ideas?” Chris whispered as he drew Eddie toward the bed. “Maybe you should tell me a few of yours. Just so I know we’re on the same page.” His tone turned light and teasing as he brushed a kiss against Eddie’s ear. “Because I’d hate for us to get started on something and then find out that you didn’t like it.”

Eddie let out a little whimper as Chris’ words were followed up with another nuzzling little kiss. His neck right below his ears was one of his weak spots, a fact Chris often exploited. “You can do anything and I would like it,” he managed to get out. His fingers plucked at Chris’ sweatshirt. “But take this off first. I want to see you.”

Chris did as he was asked, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and throwing it onto a nearby chair. A blush crept up his cheeks as he turned his attention back to Eddie, catching the frank, undisguised lust in the Latino’s dark eyes.  “You shouldn’t be looking at me like that,” he said softly as he ducked his head.

“Like what, _querido_? Like I can’t wait to jump you?” Eddie slid his arms back around Chris’ neck. “I’ve been looking forward to it all damn day.”

“So have I,” Chris confessed, still not looking at Eddie. “But it’s not just that.”

Eddie let out a sigh. He and Chris hadn’t been lovers all that long, but they had already had this conversation more than once. “Chris…look at me, _querido_.” When Chris shook his head, Eddie cupped his stubbled cheek in one hand and angled his head up so their eyes met. “I think you look wonderful.”

A skeptical little frown crossed Eddie’s face. “And I think you may finally need glasses.”

“Not when I look at you,” Eddie insisted stubbornly. “I see you sometimes and I wonder about how lucky, how blessed I am to have you in my life.” Taking one of Chris’ hands in his, he twined their fingers together. “Out of everyone…you stayed with me. Through everything.”

Reaching out with his free hand, Chris brushed his finger against Eddie’s goatee. “I didn’t want to be anywhere else.” He drew the Latino into another gentle kiss.

They sat down on the bed, still kissing hungrily as their hands roamed. Eddie let out a sigh of his own as Chris slid a hand under the fleece pullover he was wearing. “Chris... _querido_ …”

“Shh. Let me do this,” Chris murmured as he took hold of the hem and pulled the shirt over Eddie’s head. He tossed it to the floor. “I know just how to warm you up.  By the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna feel like you’ve been on a Divas shoot in Tahiti.”

“Rather be with you than the pretty _mamacitas,_ anyway. Even in a cold hotel room.” Eddie gasped as Chris’ lips connected with one of his nipples. “ _Dios_ …”

Easing Eddie back against the pillows, Chris moved over to the other nipple and licked it into a hard little nub before moving lower. He traced Eddie’s stomach muscles with his tongue. “Love you,” he breathed in between kisses. “Love you so much, Eddie.”

“ _Te amo, mi querido_ ,” Eddie gasped as Chris nuzzled the bulge growing in his pants. “ _Por favor_ , Chris…please…”

Chris let out a wordless little growl as he undid his lover’s dark jeans and worked them off his hips. He loved seeing Eddie like this, aroused and so close to perfect in his eyes. Combined with the softly spoken Spanish words Eddie was muttering under his breath, Chris was having a hard time holding on to his control. “You look so good, Eddie. Every time I see you like this all I want to do is touch you all over.” He suddenly smiled at the sight of Eddie’s bright red silk boxers. “Did you wear those for me?”

Eddie opened his eyes and smiled as well. “I know how much you like them.”

“Like taking them off you.” A moment later they were on the floor with the rest of Eddie’s clothing, leaving him exposed to Chris’ hungry gaze. “Especially when I get to see you like this.”

Eddie reached for Chris’ zipper. “Want to see you, too.”

“And you will,” Chris promised, deftly avoiding his lover’s grasping hands for the time being. “Just as soon as I get a taste.”  His tongue flicked out to swipe at the glistening drops of fluid leaking out of Eddie’s erection.  “Mmm…so good.”

Eddie’s head fell back against the pillows as he let out a low groan. “ _Madre de dios_ …love it when you do me like this.” One hand dug into the comforter while the other grasped Chris’ bare shoulder. “Please, Chris… _mi amo_ …”

Chris sucked avidly, one hand holding down Eddie’s bucking hips while the other found the Latino’s free hand and tangled their fingers together. _I’ve got you,_ he thought as he gave them a gentle squeeze in return. _Love you so much…never let you go. Never._ Sweeping his tongue over the head, he then took Eddie’s cock as deep as he could down his throat before drawing back. He could tell by the increasing volume of Eddie’s moans that he was close; just a moment or two more…

“Chris!” Eddie suddenly cried, his hips arching off the bed as he came, spilling everything he had down Chris’ eager throat. He swallowed everything down, holding him as still as he could as he licked him clean. It was addicting, the salty sweet taste of Eddie combined with the heady combined scent of Ivory soap, leftover cologne and musk. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Letting Eddie’s cock slip out of his mouth, Chris gave it a final kiss before sliding up to take his lover back into his arms. “Amazing,” he whispered, brushing a kiss against Eddie’s parted lips. He suddenly grinned. “Delicious, too.”

Sighing, Eddie pulled Chris into a longer kiss, his cock twitching in renewed arousal when he tasted himself on his lover’s lips. “Want you,” he breathed as one hand went to Chris’ pants, rubbing the bulge he felt there.  “Want you so much, _querido_. Take these damn things off.”

“I think you’re beating me to it,” Chris said, a sigh escaping him as Eddie undid his zipper and reached inside to caress his aching erection. “Eddie…don’t tease…”

“No teasing, _querido_ ,” Eddie promised as he pushed Chris’ jeans off of his hips. “By the way things feel, you can’t take much more. And neither can I.”

“Not if you keep touching me like that,” Chris warned through gritted teeth as he reached over to grab the overnight bag sitting by the nightstand. He rummaged around in it for a moment before finding the familiar bottle of lube. “Thank God. For a moment there I thought I had forgotten it back in Japan.”

“We would’ve been okay if you had. There’s still a bottle of the stuff in mine.” Grabbing the bottle, Eddie quickly slicked up his fingers and ran them over Chris’ cock. Coating it thoroughly, He grinned when his lover closed his eyes and bit his lip. “Feel good?”

“God, yes. Your hands…I’ve always loved your hands.” He couldn’t watch Eddie touching him; he was too close to losing what little control he had left. “Please…Eddie…”

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you, _querido_?” Eddie lay back down on the bed, pulling Chris on top of him as he spread his legs. “Because I know I’m ready for you.”

“More than ready.” Chris leaned down to give Eddie another lingering kiss. “Love you.”

“ _Te amo, mi querido_.” Eddie let out a long, low groan as Chris slowly entered him. “ _Dios_ …yes…”

“Yes,” Chris echoed, the tight heat surrounding his cock threatening to undo him. But he held still for the moment; he wanted to take Eddie with him. “Eddie…love, I can’t…”

“Don’t,” Eddie interrupted with a hard kiss. “Do it. Let me feel you.” He let out another, louder gasp as Chris began moving his hips. “ _Si_ …that’s it, _querido_ … _muy bueno_ …”

“Like that?” Chris shifted his hips just a little and was rewarded with a loud cry. “Right there?”

“Yes! _Dios_ , please!” Another loud cry escaped him as Chris reached between them and grasped his cock. His fingers dug into Chris’s shoulders as he met every thrust with one of his own, sending sharp spikes of pleasure through his entire body. He was close again, so very close…but he wanted Chris with him.

Reaching up, he ran a hand over Chris’ stubbled cheek, meeting his lover’s blue eyes with his own dark ones. “ _Te amo, querido_ ,” he whispered, knowing what the softly spoken Spanish words would do to him. “ _Te amo mucho…con todo mi corazon.”_

Managing one last thrust into the willing body under him, Chris came, a broken groan escaping him as he buried his face in Eddie’s shoulder. That was all Eddie needed; he let out a cry of his own as his climax spilled all over his lover’s milking fingers.

They held each other close for a long moment as they caught their breath, calming one another with whispered words and tender touches. Chris lifted his head up enough to brush a kiss along Eddie’s temple. “So…you warm now?”

Eddie let out a soft chuckle as he reached down to grab the comforter, pulling it over them both. “ _Si_. I think that thawed out my Latino heat a good bit. Your Canadian heat, too.” A mischievous little smile suddenly crossed his face. “I think we may have to do that again, though. Just to stay warm. You know?”

Chris glanced out the window; snow was still falling in fat, fluffy flakes outside. He tightened his hold around the man in his arms. “Definitely a good idea.”


End file.
